


Clothing swap

by kimilers



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I drew a clothes swap picture, I had to stop and laugh at too many of my own jokes in this, Then I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimilers/pseuds/kimilers
Summary: Sandalphon comes back to clothes in his room that are not his.





	Clothing swap

“Where?” Sandalphon looked around his room and sighed. He was only in a bathrobe at the moment and seemed to recall Lyria saying she was going to wash up his clothes him while he showered. It was honestly not needed, but he didn't exactly feel like saying “no” to her either.

But now he faced the dilemma of not being able to locate his clothes at all.

“She said she would leave them in my room. Where are they though? It's not like I have much in here for it to get lost in.” Sandalphon looked around once again and found his eyes pausing on some fabric laying on the night stand.

He walked over to it and carefully picked it up, unable to recognize it at all. “What's this?”

The cloth unfolded, revealing a delicately sewn robe.

“Clothes?” Sandalphon looked at the rest on the table and back at the robe in his hand before taking a moment to process what had most likely occurred.

He clinched the robes just a little tighter and sighed deeply, “if you have the nerve to take my armor out for cleaning at least have the brains to give it back correctly.” he muttered with disgust. He could never bring himself to say that to Lyria directly, so this would have to make do.

Now he was faced with one of two choices: Walk around in his bathrobe or actually attempt to wear this outfit in hopes of it working long enough for him to find out where his own clothes had gone. If this required him actually going outside of the ship, then the bathrobe was simply out of the question.

He looked at the clothes left for him again. It was some very different colors for him. A faded blue and violet type of coloring. The back seemed to be in one piece so it probably wasn't an Erune's. A harvin was simply too short and a male draph was just too tall.

“So I'm most likely looking for a human.” Sandalphon thought to himself carefully. That wasn't too bad. Sandalphon's own size and shape was closest to a human, so wearing this wasn't entirely out of the question.

He held it up once more and looked at it from top to bottom. Whoever it was, they seemed to be very close to his own height apparently.

So... it just came down to this.

After a few minutes of struggling to figure out the layers, Sandalphon looked at his own body carefully. Everything seemed to be laying just fine. He found a headband in the wrappings of it all, but figured he could just carry that around for now.

God.. this was terrible. A simple slip and now he was wearing clothes that weren't even his to try and find his own damn clothes. If there was anything Sandalphon was learning these days it was that his lessons had to be learned the hard way. It was never an easy “hey maybe that may not be a bright idea” for him. No, it took him walking around the ship in some kind of blanket robe like a damn monk for him to realize that was a bad idea.

“The first person to say anything is getting decked in the face.” Sandalphon grumbled as he walked out of his room.

 

Now that he could look around the ship freely, he was faced with two choices. Find the original clothing's owner or locate Lyria and hope she remembered where she put his own clothes. The former would probably have his clothes, but given he didn't know who owned this outfit to start with, he was gonna have to put his faith in Lyria and her memory.

“Is everyone just off today?” Sandalphon asked himself. He noticed that practically no one was around today for some reason so he couldn't even be actually asking anyone if they had come across Lyria. Not that it bothered him too much. The less people saw him dressed like this, the better he felt. At this rate, he was more likely to run into Lyria first anyway.

“Elta!” A voice rang from behind Sandalphon suddenly. A red haired erune approached him quickly, “Elta! Where have you been? I've been looking for you for the past hour!”

Elta... Was certainly not Sandalphon's name. In fact, it wasn't even close. He looked around and didn't see anyone else around though. “Me?” he pointed at himself.

“Yes, you. Practice skipper. We were going to rehearse for our next big concert, it's in a few weeks!”

Waving his hands around abruptly, Sandalphon attempted to clear the situation “H-hey wait! Just one second! I think you have the wrong idea, I'm not--”

“I know a lot has happened lately, so I don't want to force you to do things, but I figured you would at least be okay with playing music at the very least....”

“N-No! You need to listen I'm not--!”

“Don't worry, Elta! I have just the thing! Let me carry you through your hard times like you carried me!” She said as she began to drag Sandalphon off.

“Am I safe to assume those ears of hers are just for display?” Sandalphon thought as she forcefully shoved him off in some direction. He didn't even know this girl's name but she seemed to be close to this Elta person, but clearly not close enough to tell she had the wrong person.

He was shoved into a small stage set up room where the girl got up on stage with her violin and looked at him smiling, “Okay, Elta! Just leave it to me! I'll help you regain your passion again!”

As the music began to flood the room around, Sandalphon found his own mood relaxing just a little. He had been completely scattered from the events of everything that it was no wonder he couldn't make a clear retort to the female erune. It was almost strange for music like this to actually have an effect on a being like himself, but he was probably getting more sensitive to things like these being among humans anyway.

“Did that help, Elta?” she looked at him happily upon finishing her music.

“Well...” Sandalphon sighed, trying not to get himself worked up again, “It was nice but there is really something you need to know.”

“There is?”

There was an awkward pause in the room. Sandalphon felt himself getting more and more embarrassed by the atmosphere alone. He was pretty sure he had read up some kind of awkward love scene like this before except that usually required knowing the girl's name before hand.

“I.... I'm not...” Sandalphon started to explain before the door slammed open wide making him nearly jump out of his not clothes.

“I told you they'd probably be here.” Gran said and turned to face someone outside of the door.

On the other side, another face slid into the room quickly wearing Sandalphon's own outfit, albeit very poorly.

“Oh please tell me you didn't break anything putting that on.” Sandalphon muttered first thing.

“I-it was hard. It's really heavy. I tried to carry it all but it kept falling so I just had to put it on.” he whined.

“What's going on?” The erune spoke from the stage, “Is something going on between these two, Captain?”

“Kind of...” Gran sighed, “There was a laundry fluke. Apparently, these two look similar enough to get their clothing swapped to some people.”

“Clothing swapped?” The girl spoke back slowly before gasping and looking at Sandalphon “Oh my god!”

Sandalphon turned bright red, “Y-yeah I'm... not Elta.” he pointed to the guy in his own clothes, “He's Elta.”

“Then who?” the girl looked down at the man in Elta's robes. Upon looking closer, there were very obvious differences but she had never actually seen someone look that much like him at a glance.

“Oh that's Sandalphon.” Gran answered, “He's not really one to go out and about so you've probably never seen him before.”

“Sandalphon?” The girl repeated slowly again, “Isn't that... the name of the guy that threw you off a cliff that one time?”

“Is that my reputation on this ship with most people because we're really going to need to fix that.” Sandalphon muttered blandly at Gran.

Gran laughed, “It's a long story but yeah Sandalphon, this is Selfira and Elta. Selfira and Elta, this is Sandalphon.”

Elta smiled as if he wasn't wearing Sandalphon's own clothes in a sloppy manner, “It's so good to meet you!” Elta shook his hand warmly. “Would you like to hear a song between Selfira and myself for practice?”

“I will literally do anything you want if you swap my clothes back with me.” Sandalphon answered bluntly. He wasn't going to admit that Selfira's playing was actually kind of soothing, but he honestly did want his clothes back. Elta clearly had no idea how to put them on.

“R-Right!” Elta suddenly became self aware, “I'm so sorry! Uhh... Where can we...?”

Gran waved his hand to Selfira, “Hey Selfira, maybe we should give them a quick minute in here to change.”

Selfira looked at the two and nodded, “Okay. I'm just glad to hear Elta wasn't intentionally trying to skip practice!”

“You know I would never!” Elta whined. “I just couldn't get dressed easily!”

“I don't know how.” Sandalphon sighed under his breath.

After Selfira and Gran left, Sandalphon turned Elta around and began moving his hands around the clasp. “Huh...” He sighed, “You didn't break anything from the looks of it, but you really don't know how to attach a breastplate on?”

“S-Sorry.” Elta whined, “My clothes just usually slip on so...”

Sandalphon stayed quiet and slowly undid the poorly snapped together clasp. He wasn't really out to judge a human on something they clearly weren't used to. The fact that nothing broke was the real miracle here.

“But you look like you put everything on correctly!” Elta noted.

“I've had plenty of time to practice with different types of clothing. Human robes are nothing, really.” Sandalphon slid them off. “Here. I don't know if you would want to wear them right away but I'd prefer to be in my own outfit personally speaking.”

“S-Same!” Elta said as he grabbed his clothes back. “Lemme just take these shoes off. They're kind of painful to walk in.”

“It just takes getting used to like everything else.” Sandalphon sighed, “Like your friend's music.”

“Selfira's music? You heard it?”

“She was trying to play to rejuvenate my own desire to play music, but sadly I never really picked that skill up.”

“Ah... I see... so you liked it though? She's been working a lot lately!” Elta grinned.

“You're... a very happy person.” Sandalphon sighed as he finally returned to his own usual outfit. “It's not a bad thing.”

“I try to be. I want my music to bring happiness to others as well.” Elta explained. “It's important for musicians to put their own emotions into their work.”

“Emotions in your work, huh?” Sandalphon repeated slowly. Looking at Elta in his own clothes, he could definitely get a feeling for the type of person he was. “Then... how about I hear them? You still have practice to do, right?”

“You want to listen to us now?” Elta started glowing red with embarrassment.

“Is that a problem?”

“N-No! I'm just shocked! Captain was talking about how you're not very social and don't like to deal with day to day nonsense of other people when I was with him so...”

“Singularity...” Sandalphon thought to himself, “What exactly have you been telling the others about me anyway?”

This would honestly have to be a subject that could be discussed later though. As far as Sandalphon was concerned, the past hour definitely counted for an entire day's worth of activity, and a little music could definitely help ease the day.

 


End file.
